Script 3 SPN Something to Give Thanks For
by Dragonladylewis
Summary: Thanksgiving Dinner at Bobby's is complicated, Dean doesn't want to play, Alex deals with bad memories, and demons crash the party. So what's left to be happy about? LOTS! Turkey, pie and kisses. WGAE Registered copywrite.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

"SOMETHING TO GIVE THANKS FOR."

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - IMPALA MOVING - SNOWY AFTERNOON

The Impala carefully pulls into the driveway of Bobby's house, snowflakes falling gently down, adding to the snow banks around the house. Dean jumps out of the car and pops the truck, Sam follows him to the back of the car, and then tosses a handful of snow at Dean, and it catches him in the shoulder. Dean grabs a handful and tosses it back at Sam, then grabs the duffel bag out of the truck. Sam grabs his tosses it over his shoulder, then grabs a case of beer, Dean grabs a paper bag wrapped bottle and slams the truck shut.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

The two slam and bang their way into the house, laughing and stomping. They dump the alcohol onto the kitchen table; Dean brushes snow off his shoulders onto the floor. They both stop short when a scream comes from the other end of the house. They both drop their bags and run into the library...

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY – CONTINUOUS

ALEX

No Bobby don't! Stop! Stop!

Bobby is in front of a large garish Happy Thanksgiving banner, holding it up by the corner, Alex is on a wobbly step-ladder at the other end, trying to get it straight. Dean and Sam skid to a stop, their mouths falling open.

BOBBY

Oh geeze woman, make up your mind! Hey boys! It this thing straight to you?

ALEX

Bobby! Don't move it! Its fine!

DEAN

Ahhh, a little up Bobby.

Bobby moves the banner a little.

ALEX

Okay, I'm putting it up don't move it anymore...

Alex is wobbling on the ladder, Dean glances at Sam, wiggles his eyebrows at her ass. She jumps down and dusts off her shirt, eyeing the banner.

DEAN

A banner Bobby? Seriously?

ALEX

Happy Thanksgiving guys!

Alex, bounces around the couch, gives Sam a giant hug, then a quick kiss on the cheek. Sam laughs and hugs her back. She is much more subdued, almost shy when she hugs Dean, gives him a quick kiss on the cheek also, but quickly releases him.

SAM

Ahh, hi! I didn't think you were a Thanksgiving person...

ALEX

I'm not, not normally, but this is the first year I get to spend it with someone.

DEAN

You normally spend it alone?

ALEX

Ummm, ya, war doesn't stop for holidays, Princess.

Alex smacks him lightly on the arm and then heads over to a cardboard box full of decorations. Dean rolls his eyes, and shakes his head at Alex's favourite nickname for him, and looks over at Bobby.

DEAN

A Thanksgiving banner? Seriously? What else?

Bobby folds up the ladder and leans it up against the wall as he speaks.

BOBBY

A massive Thanksgiving dinner. Hope you're hungry, I think she bought the whole grocery store.

ALEX

Well, I did buy lots but now that the boys are here I'm sure we won't have too many leftovers.

SAM

You're going to cook? A turkey?

Sam smacks Dean on the arm, beams. Dean rolls his eyes at him, and then turns to Alex.

DEAN

Can you cook a turkey?

Alex looks up from the box, her hands full of Christmas tinsel and a cardboard Halloween cat cut-out.

ALEX

I'm an amazing cook, and yes it's a huge turkey. You guys like turkey, right?

DEAN

They only turkey we get is TV dinner stuff or old stuff at the diners. So no.

Sam smacks Dean on the arm, harder and glares at him. Dean makes a face at Sam. Alex watches and tries not to smile at Sam and Dean's spat. Dean looks a little embarrassed and shoves his hands in the pockets. Sam smiles over at Alex and grabs a handful of decorations from her.

SAM

But if you're cooking it and its real, then I can't wait.

DEAN

Are you making pie?

ALEX

If you help me...

Sam erupts into laughter at Alex's comment, then Bobby laughs. Dean glares at the both of them, rolls his eyes.

SAM

Dean in the kitchen? Oh I'll pay to see that.

BOBBY

You and me both.

ALEX

Ya but we're supposed to be able to eat it.

END TEASER

ACT ONE

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY – EVENING

A fire crackles in the fireplace; Alex and Sam are rearranging the furniture, with Bobby directing them. They all look up when Dean walks in with an arm full of wood.

DEAN

I still can't believe we're actually doing Thanksgiving. It's so dorky.

SAM

I still can't believe you're talking about it.

Dean dumps the logs on the floor beside the fireplace, then starts to stack them up in a neat pile in the wood box. He glances at them, and looks back at the pile...

DEAN

Well it's just a little...unusual for us, you know.

SAM

Well it's different this year, it's our first Thanksgiving since the Apocalypse.

ALEX

It's the best reason to celebrate I can think of, besides I bought Bobby something special and I need an excuse to give it to him.

Dean stands up and brushes off his shirt and his jeans, then looks at Alex.

DEAN

So, what were they like? Thanksgiving at your house. All pumpkin pie and turkey and happy happy joy joy.

Alex stops looking at him, surprised at the bitterness in his voice, her face goes impassive, her defences are up.

ALEX

No, it wasn't happy happy joy joy smart ass. What's wrong with Thanksgiving and turkey dinner?

Dean walks over to the cardboard box of decorations. He picking out a paper turkey and he twists it in his fingers for a second, then tosses it back in the box. He glares at the box, then glares at her.

DEAN

Nothing, everybody sitting around getting turkey drunk and watching football. Sounds great.

ALEX

Ya...okay...sure Dean. Whatever you want to think.

Alex shakes her head and leaves the room, hurt at his words. Bobby and Sam glare at Dean, Sam throws a plastic beer cup at Dean, just missing his head.

SAM (quiet)

Dean stop being such a jerk!

DEAN (quiet angry whisper)

I'm not! I don't see why we have to all jump on the turkey cheer wagon just because Alex wants it. If you guys want to get all festive go ahead, just don't expect me too. It's stupid!

BOBBY

Fine, just stop being such a jerk. Some of us are having fun.

DEAN

Seriously Bobby?

BOBBY

If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.

Dean rolls his eyes again and then stomps out of the room, different direction than Alex. A second later Alex comes back in, carrying a beer and looks around the room.

ALEX

Did Dean take off?

SAM

Ya, I don't know what's got into him. Last time we did Thanksgiving he was the one all gung-ho about it. He practically had to drag me into it.

Alex walks around and sits on the arm of the couch.

ALEX

Well he better not ruin it for us or I'll kick his sorry ass. (to Sam) I have to run into town tomorrow morning to get more stuff, wanna come too?

SAM

Sure, but don't we have everything? I don't know where you're going to put anything else, the fridge and freezer is stuffed.

ALEX

Bobby's present is ready and I have to go pick it up. And I need to restock the liquor cabinet, 'tis the season for wine, whiskey and women. I'll get the first two, the other one is up to you.

Alex punches Sam lightly in the arm before she jumps up and starts digging through the decoration box again.

EXT. SMALL TOWN - ALEX'S TRUCK MOVING – MORNING

Alex pulls the truck up to the curb and parks across the street from a Hardware Sporting Goods shop. Alex and Sam pile out of the truck and walk towards the store.

SAM

So what did you get him?

ALEX

A new shotgun, he's been looking at in the catalogue for three weeks, driving me nuts. Every time I look at him, he's got it opened to the shotgun page.

SAM

A shotgun! Wow, I can't remember Bobby ever getting a new shotgun. He's gonna love it. What do you want?

ALEX

I have what I want. I don't need anything else.

SAM

What is it?

Alex looks away, her face sad, she kicks a rock on the ground, then looks back at Sam.

ALEX

You guys, you and Dean and Bobby. I really miss my family, my little brother. You guys are the closest thing I have left.

INT. HARDWARE SPORTING GOODS SHOP – CONTINUOUS

Sam grabs the door and holds it opened for Alex. They wander around the shop; Alex grabs a cart and tosses in a case of shotgun shells then makes her way over to the gun counter. The guy at the counter brightens up when he sees Alex, digging underneath to pull out a large box.

GUNSMITH

Hey honey! I was hoping you'd get here before the storm hit, looks like it's gonna be a doozey. Don't know if the store'll be opened much past 5.

ALEX

Storm? I didn't hear anything about a storm. Tonight?

GUNSMITH

Yep, was on the radio a couple of times but if your watching the telly they just talk about Rapid City. We always get it worse out here, best be stocking up on groceries, last time it was three days before they got us dug out.

Alex glances over at Sam then runs her fingertips over the wooden gun stock.

ALEX

Well then, we better get going. Is this the gun?

GUNSMITH

Yes it is, you have great taste. Is this who it's for? (nods to Sam)

Alex glances over at Sam and grins, then turns back to the salesman.

ALEX

Nope, this is for Bobby. He's been mooning over one in the catalogue. This is a friend visiting for Thanksgiving, Sam.

GUNSMITH

Hi Sam, nice to meet you.

The gunsmith and Sam shake hands, the gunsmith takes a keen interest in Sam.

GUNSMITH

Now Alex, is this cash or credit? Cause if its credit I have to hold it till its verified and that might take a day or two.

Alex digs around in her pocket for a second and pulls out a large wad of bills. She peels several off and tosses the money the counter, then stuff the rest back in her pocket.

ALEX

Cash my dear. Sam we better call Bobby and let him know about the storm, double check and see if he needs anything.

The gunsmith wraps the gun up in packing tape and hands Alex the package and her change. Sam takes the shells and shotgun while Alex waves good-bye, and heads out the door. The gunsmith turns away from the door and picks up the phone, he dials, then turns away from the counter. His eyes flip BLACK, no pupils.

GUNSMITH

I have news, Bobby has another friend over, Sam. I touched him, it's the Winchester boy. I didn't see him but I'm guessing the other one is here too, Dean. (beat) There is a storm coming, a big one, it might be the time to do this.(beat) I understand.

He hangs up the phone, his eyes flip back to normal, he smiles an evil grin, then turns back to his counter, dusts the glass top.

EXT. SMALL TOWN - OUTSIDE HARDWARE STORE - SAME TIME

Alex and Sam make their way over to the truck and stow the parcels inside, then climb in. Sam dials the cell...

SAM (into the phone)

Hey Bobby, listen we're in town and they're saying there is a big storm coming. (beat) That bad huh? (beat) okay(beat)okay(beat) got it. (To Alex) he says, water, lots of water, fuel for the generator, bread, and coffee, and do you have enough money?

ALEX

Yep, got plenty of cash, is the generator diesel or gas?

SAM (into phone)

Gas or diesel generator?(beat) okay got it, see you soon Bobby.

Sam hangs up, Alex pulls the truck away drives down the street. Sam does a double take when they drive past the Impala parked at the curb. He frowns then looks back...

SAM

Didn't Dean say he was going to be working on the car?

ALEX

Ya, you saw that too huh? (beat) Why is he mad at me? Did I do something?

SAM

No, not that I know of, he hasn't said anything. I wonder what he's doing here in town.

ALEX

He's probably hooking up with an old bed buddy.

SAM

Bed buddy? No, not here. Maybe Bobby didn't have the parts he needed.

Alex looks at Sam, her eyebrows up, then back at the road.

ALEX

Ya, that must be it. Sure Sam. I think we both know Dean, he's just after a good time.

INT. GROCERY STORE - MINUTES LATER

Alex grabs a cart and starts down the aisles. Sam follows along behind her. She stops behind a group of people in line for water, then puts a few jugs into the cart. They head down to the deli section and grabs some packaged meats. She swings the cart around and almost nails Dean in the crotch with the corner.

DEAN

Whoa, geeze! Easy now.

ALEX

Dean! What are you doing here?

DEAN

Bobby called, said there was a storm coming and we should get our asses in gear.

SAM

So is the car fixed, or were you here for something else?

DEAN

Nope car's done, I was doing other stuff.

ALEX

I'm sure she appreciates being called "stuff"...

Alex snaps at him, pushes the cart around him, heads down to the bakery section. Dean frowns at her back, then looks at Sam who just shrugs his shoulders at him, then follows Alex. Dean stands in the isle puzzled, then follows Sam and Alex.

DEAN

If you must know, I was buying presents.

SAM

You bought presents? I thought you were skipping out on Thanksgiving this year?

DEAN

Ya, well I changed my mind. Anyway, let's get going, the line up at the cash is crazy.

EXT. ALEX'S TRUCK - MOVING - SECONDARY ROAD – AFTERNOON

Alex reaches over and flips up the volume on the radio, Led Zeppelin pours out of the speakers. Light snow starts to fall, softly whirls down in the breezes, she smiles sings to herself, glances in the rear view mirror to check for the Impala.

She frowns for a second, looks ahead, then steps on the brakes, she pulls the truck over and the Impala pulls along side. Far up ahead around the corner an old truck partially blocks the road, a group of people mill around. Alex and Sam roll their windows down...

ALEX

So, what do you suppose is going on?

SAM

Beats me, there was nothing going on when we came through.

DEAN

I came through about an hour and a half ago, nothing.

ALEX

I don't like it, my spidey senses are tingling. Do you guys know another way to Bobby's?

DEAN

Not unless you want to go all the way back through town and around.

Dean and Sam both watch the crowd, then Alex, they know something is up.

SAM (to Dean)

So what you want to do?

DEAN

Tell Alex to play it cool, till we find out whats going on. Tell her to arm up...

SAM

Dean says play it cool, arm up, just in case.

ALEX

If anything happens, I'm running the truck, going straight through. They might have people hidden in the ditches; we can't afford to get outnumbered.

SAM

Got it, right behind you.

Alex reaches down and flips open a hidden compartment in the console and pulls out a sawed-off shotgun, slip it onto the seat beside her and covers it with her jacket. She reaches inside her jacket and checks her .45. She then grabs her knife belt and straps it around her waist and tucks the Kukri out of sight.

Dean and Sam do the same, pull out their pistols, check them. Sam nods to Alex, she nods back, then pulls ahead. The Impala pulls in a distance behind her and they round the corner. Alex pulls up far from the edge of the group, and makes one of the men come up to her away from the others.

FARMER

Hey, we've got a bit of a problem here. Road washed out this morning. Should be fixed here shortly, you can get out and wait with us.

ALEX

Oh really? I'm sure the old girl can get through it.

FARMER

Well you can go but that pretty little car ain't going far.

Alex narrows her eyes, something is definitely wrong. She scans the crowd of men, they all look normal...

ALEX

Oh, the boys are fine. Nothing wrong with them, or the car. Now why don't you get your boys to move away so we can go about our business.

The farmer steps back, smiles, and waves her through, the crowd parts a bit.

FARMER

Take care hon, but I hate to see this pretty little car damaged.

Alex slowly drives through, watching in her rear view mirror. The Impala is almost through, when suddenly the crowd closes in around them, they dive on the car, swarm it. Alex steps on the gas, the truck lurches forward and she spins in around back towards the barricade.

The Impala is covered in bodies, Dean steps on the gas tries to get through the crowd, but there are just too many of them. Alex swings the truck off to the side then crawls out the driver's window, she sits on the jam, pumps shotgun rounds into the crowd, several men turn around, their eyes flip BLACK.

ALEX

Son-of-a-bitch!

Alex slides in the window and frantically loads the shotgun, she barely has time to get it up when one guy steps to the driver's door and pulls it open. Alex fires point blank into his face. his head EXPLODES, the demon clouds out of its vessel, the black smoke spirals up into the sky.

Alex jumps out, pumps a round into the next guy, the demon spirals out of the vessel. Alex then runs around the back of the truck, and looks over to the Impala. The demons drag Dean out of the car, several hold him immobile. Several more drag Sam out of the car, hold him. Alex loads it up again, the steps around the truck ready to go...

FARMER (to Alex)

Stop! Listen up! We only want Dean, you other two can go, no harm no foul.

Sam struggles against the hands holding onto him.

SAM

No freakin' way! Dean!

Dean jerks and twists, tests them, they have him tight, he can't get away. He swears under his breath, and then sees Alex. He stops and watches Alex closely. Sam struggles nearby, tries to get a glance at Dean.

DEAN

I'm okay Sammy.

Alex watches Dean carefully, slowly advances towards the Farmer, her shotgun up and ready.

ALEX

No deal, let him go. Now!

FARMER

Now see I was trying to be nice. This isn't a negotiation, hon.

Alex steps a little closer towards the farmer, she's only an arm's length away from him right now. She jerks her head at Dean.

ALEX

The only person allowed to call me hon is him.

Alex smiles at Dean, his eyebrows jerk up surprised, then smiles back at her.

ALEX

Send Sam over here...

She smiles and evil grin at Dean, and stretches her neck a little from side to side. It's like the time she stretched her neck out before she tackled the vampires in the factory. Dean's eyebrows go up again, surprised watches her. Sam frowns, glances between the two of them, some kind of secret dialogue is going on and he can't figure it out.

FARMER

Fine, let him go.

The demons shove Sam forward, he stumbles then walks over to where Alex is, stops just behind her. Alex looks over to Dean, wiggles her eyebrows at him then erupts into action.

ALEX

Sam! Catch!

She tosses Sam the shotgun, and kicks the Farmer in the stomach, before he can straighten up she yanks the Kukri out of her belt and slashes through his neck. He collapses, blood gushes out of throat, followed by the demon smoke.

Sam pumps a round into a group of several demons who run at him. The rest try to force Dean into the truck. The shotgun is empty so Sam swings it around knocks two of them down, then finishes them off with a well placed butt to the head. Alex checks Sam. She launches herself at the truck, uses the winch on the front as leverage and jumps onto the hood, then runs over the roof and dives off into the crowd.

She knocks several demons down. Dean scrambles loose, grabs a demon and punches it out. Alex backs up into Dean, then slaps a knife from her boot into his hand before she swings into action. She slices through a demon's neck, its head flied off, the demon smoke flies out. A whirl of fighting ensues, with the three of them killing their way through the crowd. Bodies lay everywhere. Dean grabs Alex by the arm and runs over to her truck, Sam joins them.

DEAN

We have to get out of here! That was planned!

SAM

Alex, Dean are you okay?

ALEX

Ya, we have to call Bobby, they might be after him too.

DEAN

Sam, I'm fine. Get on the phone. Alex go, get in the truck! Go don't stop till we get to his place.

Alex jumps in her truck, starts it up then revs up the engine, the truck kicks into gear, it spins out, leaves a patch of black on the pavement. The Impala roars after it, they disappear down the road.

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - ALEX'S TRUCK – LATER

The truck pulls into the driveway, slides to a stop in the light layer of snow that covers everything. The Impala pulls in close behind. Alex, Dean and Sam jump out they look around. Bobby emerges, looks worried, he carries a shotgun. They all grab boxes and bags; they carry them into the house. It's an urgent pace, Bobby keeps lookout with the shotgun, while the two vehicles are unloaded.

BOBBY

Somebody want to fill in some details? Like what happened?

SAM

Like I told you on the phone, they had a roadblock set up, like they knew we were headed back this way. They let Alex through with the truck but stopped Dean and me.

BOBBY

And in all this did they happen to mention why?

Dean walks past Bobby puts two jugs of gasoline on the porch, then stops watches Alex.

DEAN

Oh, they probably want a little payback...you know how they are. Alex leave the heavy stuff for Sam and me, don't hurt your arm.

SAM

After that rescue I wouldn't be worried about her arm.

Sam pats Alex on the shoulder as she walks by him, Alex smiles a cheeky grin at him on the way past, then looks up at Dean and Bobby on the porch.

ALEX

We rock! Bobby can you go in the house so I can smuggle in your present?

BOBBY

Alex, your suppose to be careful...

ALEX

I was careful.

She spins around, holds out her arms, smiles...

ALEX

Do you see a mark on me? Not so much as a black eye. I'm way too good for them...

BOBBY

Ya, it's not your eyes I'm worried about. You're suppose to be taking it easy, remember?

ALEX

Bobby, I can't get back in shape sitting around. I'm careful, and I'm taking it as easy as I can stand to.

Alex give him a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezes him.

ALEX

Now go hide...no peeking.

Bobby looks around the property, then hands Dean the shotgun and disappears into the house. Alex smiles and walks back to the truck, digs out the box with the shotgun. She quickly disappears into the house. Sam walks past Dean follows her in...

SAM

This is the last of it. Dean, how did they know which road to be on?

DEAN

It's a small town Sam, only two roads in or out, they probably had groups on both roads, waiting for us.

SAM

But why now? What are they after?

DEAN

Geeze Sam I'm sorry I didn't stop to ask, they kind of had me in a choke hold.

SAM

Ya, they was pretty cool the way Alex tackled them...

DEAN

NO it wasn't, it was totally stupid.

Sam looks at Dean strangely, opens his mouth to say something but Dean stomps off into the house before he can start. Sam makes a puzzled face, then follows Dean inside.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Alex comes around the corner and stops, then leans against the wall, sighs, pulls her boots off, then her jacket. Sam sits down at the kitchen table, pulls his boots off. Dean walks in from the porch and glances around the room, then stomps over to where Alex is.

DEAN

Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?

ALEX

Nope, I'm fine, how about you?

Dean glares at her, then grabs her by the front of her shirt with both hands and shoves her back into the wall.

DEAN

What the freakin' hell were you thinking! You just got out of the hospital and your vaulting over goddamn trucks! You should have left me there!

Alex looks at him stunned, then glares back at him and shoots both her hands up between his and easily breaks his grip on her shirt. She shoves him backwards against the wall. Sam's mouth falls opened as he watches the two of them.

ALEX

Leave you there? Are you out of your freakin' mind, leave you with demons? They would have had you carved up before we could have found you.

DEAN

You should have left me. What have you got a death wish? You're reckless, you could have got killed.

ALEX

I was not reckless; I got Sam away from them and then attacked. They obviously wanted you alive and undamaged.

DEAN

I'm not worth it Alex, you should have taken Sam and left.

ALEX

Well, you're worth it to me!

Alex gives him another shove backwards, then stomps off upstairs before he has a chance to say anything else. Dean stops and smacks the side of the fridge, then turns to the door when Bobby comes in.

BOBBY

You two at it again?

DEAN

She jumped off the roof of a truck into a crowd of demons! Just to get me loose!

Dean looks up at the ceiling and yells.

DEAN

She a freakin' idiot!

Bobby looks at him then shakes his head.

BOBBY

And I suppose that's your way of saying thanks?

Dean grabs a bag and smacks several cans down on the counter then pokes himself in the chest, getting even more agitated.

DEAN

I don't need her getting hurt again on my account. I'm supposed to be keeping her safe.

Bobby laughs and tosses the empty bag down on the floor and starts unpacking another.

BOBBY

Why? because you're the big strong man? that sounds pretty sexist to me.

DEAN

No, because...because that is just the way it is, Bobby.

BOBBY

Well you better rethink that son, because she's going to keep doing it, whether you're the big strong man or not.

DEAN

But I don't want her to. I want her to be safe. Why the hell can't she just be careful...

Bobby shakes his head at him then grabs the jugs of water.

BOBBY

Your an idiot Dean. You are a complete idiot.

Bobby leaves the room, shakes his head. Dean watches him go, then turns to Sam.

DEAN

And what do you think? you saw her, she was being stupid.

Sam jumps up from the table and grabs a grocery bag and brings it over to the counter.

SAM

She was amazing Dean! she got me out of the way, and then got you free, then got you a knife. You are such a stupid shit sometimes, you know. You really piss me off.

Dean heads to the fridge, opens the door, he gives the turkey a shove over and grabs a beer, then slams the door shut. He leans against it and cracks open the beer, he throws the bottle cap into the sink.

DEAN

I piss you off? What the frig about her? She's the one jumping off of trucks?

SAM

Did you hear anything she just said? She said 'You matter to me.' when are you going to wake up and realize she likes you? Or is that why you're trying to piss her off. so she'll go away?

Sam gets up and walks out of the room, Dean stands there, leans against the counter and takes a drink of beer. He rubs his face with his hand, then grabs another bottle out of the fridge and heads upstairs.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - UPSTAIRS BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Alex sits on the bed, a pile of gauze, antibiotic cream, tape, scissors, and elastic wrap all over the bed in front of her. She carefully unwraps her arm; a knock at the door makes her stop.

ALEX

Come in!

She looks up, then freezes when she sees its Dean. She looks at him for a minute, her face unreadable, blank, emotionless, then she continues to unwrap her arm.

ALEX

You're going to have to wait a minute if you want to start getting pushy again, I've got to change this.

DEAN

Alex, I brought a peace offering.

Dean wiggles the bottle in his hand, waits in the doorway.

ALEX

Don't bother.

Dean ignores her and walks into the room and watches her.

DEAN

Alex, I'm sorry. You just make me so mad, and I don't even know why.

Alex doesn't look up, just keeps unwrapping her arm.

ALEX

Because I don't do as I'm told? Sorry, not your typical giggly female, eager to please her man...

DEAN

I don't expect you to be that way either.

Alex looks up at him, stares him down, then tosses the wrap off to the side. She reaches for the antibiotic cream, then pulls the pile of stuff closer to her, gestures to the bed.

ALEX

Then what do you expect?

Dean sits down on the bed, watches her smooth the cream on the skin graft.

DEAN

I don't know. I mean I thought I did and now I don't.

ALEX

You're speaking in riddles.

Dean sets his beer down on the floor and cracks the top off the new one. Alex fumbles with a roll of wrap, Dean takes it away from her and hands her the fresh beer instead. She glares at him for a second, but he ignores her starts to wrap it up for her.

DEAN

I don't want you to get hurt because of me. And you just seem to want to get hurt. You scare me. Then I get mad at you.

ALEX

If you're worried about getting hurt then you shouldn't be in this job. Dean, I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me.

Alex looks hard at him for a minute, then watches him wrap up her arm. He's so gentle with her now, she's confused. Dean doesn't reply, he just keeps wrapping her arm.

ALEX

You deserve to be saved, Dean.

Dean hesitates for a second, and glances at her, then finishes the wrap. Alex hands him the tape, he rips a piece off and tapes the end down, then grabs the elastic wrap, starts to wrap it around, it holds the gauze tight to her arm.

ALEX

No comment huh?

DEAN

I just don't want you to be disappointed when you find out I'm not the person you want me to be.

Alex watches him for a second, he won't look at her, just keeps working on her arm.

ALEX

Wow. Well then...I don't expect you to be anything. I know you, probably better than you know yourself.

Dean stops rolling the bandage around her arm, and looks at her. He sees something there...

DEAN

Then why are you still here?

ALEX

Because we're a lot alike.

Alex breaks her gaze away from his. Alex takes a drink of beer, he smiles a bit, then attaches the clips to keep the wrap in place. He grabs the bottle from the floor and then clinks bottles with her, and takes a drink. Alex watches him, she reads his expression, then faintly smiles.

DEAN

Are we okay?

ALEX

Ya, but I'm still going to save you every chance I can.

Dean glances over at her, they lock eyes again.

DEAN

Don't get hurt again; I don't want to see you in a hospital again, especially because of me.

Alex sits quietly; the wind howls outside rattles the window in the frame. There is a storm brewing between them also. She swirls the beer in the bottle then downs it all...

ALEX

Deal. Now let's go put away the groceries before the power goes out.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Alex and Dean both walk into the kitchen. Bobby and Sam are unpacked bags, supplies are all over the kitchen, Bobby drops a pile of stuff in the doorway, away from everything else. Dean stops just in front of it..

DEAN

What's this stuff?

BOBBY

Basement stuff. We'll put it in the store room, the big one, for now. The cupboards are too full. You can show Alex around down there.

Dean expression changes, Alex hasn't been down there yet. He's thinking about the panic room door, and Alex's memories.

DEAN

Oh, ya, I know the one. I'll take it. You just stay here and unpack stuff Alex.

Dean grabs a box from the pile and disappears around the corner, Alex sighs and shakes her head, pissed off. He's babying her again. She immediately walks over and grabs the bag of stuff and follows him down the stairs.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - BASEMENT – CONTINUOUS

Alex stomps down the stairs, stops at the bottom and looks around, no Dean, she swings around to her right and looks, then freezes, staring.

Alex drops the bag and backs up hard into the old work bench behind her...she sees the door swinging open to the panic room.(OS) We can hear her screaming in her head, remembering the torture chamber. Dean steps out, then freezes when he sees Alex. Alex swallows, then bolts upstairs...

DEAN

Shit! Alex!

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Alex charges through the kitchen past Sam and Bobby, outside into the yard, Dean hard on her heels...

DEAN

Alex! Alex come back!

Bobby and Sam look at each other, confused, they run after them.

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - DRIVEWAY – CONTINUOUS

Alex collapses on her hands and knees, vomits into the snow, hysterical, oblivious to the storm. She completely loses it. Dean runs up beside her, falls to his knees beside her and pulls back her hair away from her face. The snow whirls around them; the wind whips it and howls around them.

DEAN

Alex, Alex its okay. It's not what you think. It's Bobby's panic room...

Bobby and Sam run up to where Alex and Dean are, they hang back; watch...trying to understand what is going on. Alex coughs and gags and wipes her mouth off, tears fill her eyes.

ALEX

What...what do you mean... panic room?

DEAN

It's just a panic room, it's not what you think. It's okay.

Dean grabs her by the shoulder and gives her a little shake. Alex struggles to get away from him, from the house, from her memories; she just wants to run...

ALEX

How do you know what I think?(sobs) You have no idea...I can't stay here...not with that..thing down there...

DEAN

Alex! There is nothing in there but a radio and supplies, nothing else.

Alex looks like a trapped animal, terrified. She pushes Deans hands off her and climbs to her feet and looks around wildly.

ALEX

I can't stay here, I have to go...

Dean gets desperate, she's not listening to him, she doesn't realize that he knows what it means to her.

DEAN

Alex!

Dean grabs her face between his hands and makes her focus on him.

DEAN

It's a panic room, it's not the torture chamber! Do you hear me? It's not the torture chamber!

Alex freezes, realizes what he has just said. She stares at him, stunned.

ALEX

How do you know about that? How do you know?

He lets her face go, and stands in front of her. His face falls, a mess of emotions.

DEAN

Shit! Why didn't you listen to me and stay upstairs!

He turns away from her and rubs his face with his hand. Alex is mad. She grabs his shirt with her left hand and yanks him around to face her.

ALEX

How do you know! You tell me right now! How do you know what it looks like?

DEAN

I was there, with you Alex.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY - MUCH LATER

Alex's hands wrap around a cup, she sits on the couch, she pulls an old blanket up around her shoulders, then glances up at Dean. She's obviously upset, tries to keep it all in again. Dean sits in front of her on the coffee table. Sam sits on the couch, silent. Bobby is at his desk. Alex sighs, tries to make sense of what they just told her.

ALEX

So you dreamwalked through my head...

DEAN

We didn't know what else to do.

SAM

You couldn't wake up, every nightmare meant another heart attack.

ALEX

I thought it was all just a dream...it's so many bits and pieces...I remember you yelling at me, that I wasn't trying hard enough...

DEAN

Alex, don't, don't try to remember, it doesn't matter. Let's just forget it ever happened.

Alex looks sharply up at him and glares at him.

ALEX

Why? Is there something else you didn't tell me?

Dean shakes his head at her, then swallows and gestures over his shoulder.

DEAN

Nothing, I didn't even tell them what I saw, okay?

Dean gets up and goes into the kitchen. Sam slides in beside Alex and takes her hand in his for a minute and gives it a squeeze.

SAM

Are you sure your okay?

ALEX

Ya, I'll be fine. Just a shock. Sam...did he...tell you guys...anything?

SAM

He only told us you wanted to stay. You created this perfect world, and you wanted to stay. You don't have to tell us anything else.

Dean walks back in to the room, a stack of glasses and a bottle under his arm, he smiles. He passes out the glasses, then pours them each almost full of whiskey.

SAM

Oh geeze that much whiskey on an empty stomach is not good...

ALEX

Well then, let's break out the snacks and get the pizza in the oven.

BOBBY

Ya, before the power goes out.

Alex forces a smile, determined to pack the bad memories away, she tosses back all the whiskey, even Dean's eyebrows go up...it's going to be a night of heavy drinking.

ALEX

Hummm, fireplace baked pizza. Might not be so bad...

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY – MIDNIGHT

The fireplace burns low, its completely dark, snow blows fiercely around the windows, wind howls. The flames light up the room, several forms lay around the room. Sam is on one couch, Alex on the other, Dean is in the armchair, his feet up on the coffee table.

Dean shifts a little, then wakes up, stretches, its cold! He grabs a flashlight and flicks it on, then walks out to the kitchen and opens the fridge. It's dark, no light, the power is off. He shuts the door, then walks back into the library, he stirs up the fire, adds a couple logs. He flicks off the flashlight and watches the flames. Alex shifts, and then moans in her sleep. Dean looks over and watches her, her eyes flicker rapidly under their lids, then she jerks, her face winces in pain.

DEAN

Alex? Alex, wake up.

Alex moans again, then jerks straight up, gasps for breath, wide awake from another nightmare. Dean stands up and she almost jumps off the couch, startled. Dean reaches out to her..

DEAN

Shhh, Alex it's me, Dean. Its okay, just a bad dream.

ALEX

Dean? For shits sake...

She scrabbles back against the arm of the couch, tucks her legs up to her chest, wraps her arms around them. She shakes, stares off into space, still thinking about her nightmares. Dean walks slowly closer, slides onto the couch, where her feet were.

DEAN

You okay? Power is still out...

ALEX

I'll...ahhh...be okay...

DEAN

You don't look okay.

Alex looks away, avoids his eyes, blinks rapidly. She opens her mouth to speak, then stops, then tries again.

ALEX

Go away...

DEAN

Alex, I was there, I know.

Alex swallows, then wipes her face with her hand and a part of the blanket, her jaw works furiously but tears still slide down her face. Dean leans back into the arm of the couch, gives her space, then holds out his arm to her...

DEAN

Come here.

Alex glances over at him then looks away. Her face flickers through emotions, frustration, anger, pain, she doesn't look at him. She swallows again, takes a breath, then moves down the couch, lays her head on his chest, moves into his arms. She wipes her face with the blanket again. He wraps his arm around her pulls her in closer, then sticks his feet up on the table. Alex tugs the blanket around and tosses part of it over him. He shifts a bit and adjusts the blanket, then lays his cheek against the top of her head.

DEAN

No more nightmares, its Thanksgiving.

ALEX

You either. Is that why you don't sleep? Nightmares?

Dean hesitates, surprised at her. He shifts around.

DEAN

Ya, something like that.

Alex glances over at him, then away. He glances over at her.

ALEX

I guess we're both all messed up and broken then.

DEAN

Ya, you might say that.

ALEX

That kind of makes me feel better.

DEAN

Me too, I should grab the other blanket, its cold.

Alex jumps up, grabs Dean's, then sits back down beside him pulls the blankets around them. Dean shifts around till he's completely lying on the couch, then wraps his arm around her. Alex's head is on his shoulder, face each other, she smiles then closes her eyes. Dean smiles, then kisses her forehead...

DEAN

No more bad dreams...

ALEX

For tonight anyway. You get some sleep too, real sleep...

DEAN

I will.

Alex looks up at him for a minute, a look of understanding passing between them, then she snuggles back into the blankets and closes her eyes.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY - THANKSGIVING MORNING

Faint rays of sunlight break through the curtains, Sam shifts a little, then blinks awake. He notices the chair Dean was sleeping in is empty, then looks over at the couch where Alex is. He looks, then rubs his face, then looks again, smiles. Dean is on his back on the couch, Alex on her side between him and the back of the couch, her bandaged arm across his chest. Dean's arm is wrapped around her, both sleeping soundly.

Sam smiles bigger, then silently stands up. He carefully stirs up the fire and adds another log,(OS) a faint clicking noise, then the hum of a fridge, a radio faintly plays in a far room. Sam glances at the two of them, then walks into the kitchen and starts making coffee.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY - A LITTLE LATER

Dean shifts on the couch, rolls over on his side a little, his arms wrap around Alex. She sighs in her sleep, snuggles in closer to his chest. Dean smiles, then opens his eyes, looks down at her. His face changes a little, gets serious, then a little sad, almost wistful. Alex shifts again, her eyes open, she lays there still for a minute, then glances up at him. He smiles down at her, a funny grin on his face...

DEAN

Good morning, Happy Thanksgiving.

ALEX

You too. Did you get any sleep?

DEAN

Ya, this was a lot more comfortable than I thought. You?

ALEX

I had a great sleep, I almost I don't want to get up, it's comfortable.

Alex stops and looks uncomfortable for a second. Dean smirks.

DEAN

So...are you saying you like sleeping with me?

Alex's eyes pop open, she scrambles off the couch and straightens up her clothes. She glares at him, then stomps off into the kitchen. Dean laughs and climbs off the couch. He tosses the blanket over on the chair, then follows Alex into the kitchen.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Sam and Bobby look up when Dean walks in. Alex pours coffee and walks over to Bobby and gives him a peck on the cheek, and a squeeze.

ALEX

Happy Thanksgiving Bobby. You too Sam.

BOBBY

Happy Thanksgiving to you too! The power's back on so I guess we get turkey dinner.

DEAN

And apple pie.

ALEX (to Dean)

If you help.

SAM

Wow, I'm not sure if I want to eat it if Dean's cooking.

ALEX

He'll be under strict supervision. And he's good with a knife, so I'm sure he'll do fine. But you should get pictures.

BOBBY

Forget pictures I want my present.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - LIBRARY - A LITTLE LATER

The room is full of laughter, Bobby pulls his new shotgun from the box, beams, Alex clasps her hands together and bites her knuckle.

ALEX

Do you like it?

BOBBY

How did you get it? I've only seen it in the catalogue?

ALEX

I ordered it in special as soon as they let me out of the hospital. The Hardware Shop in town, I showed them the photo and they said no problem.

BOBBY

Damn girl. This is...awesome. But this is Thanksgiving not Christmas.

ALEX

Ya, but I'm not sure where I'll be at Christmas, and I really wanted to say thanks. For everything. I'm really glad you like it. (to Sam and Dean)I hope you guys like yours, it might make you a little sad though.

Alex climbs past Bobby and Sam and grabs very beat-up looking cardboard box, with a new shiny red bow on the top of it. She stands in front of the two boys who are on the couch, and sits it on the floor between them.

ALEX

It has a story. When John left me the truck, he left this box for you. I was suppose to give it to you, but after the Roadhouse burnt down I went back to Canada. I've been driving around with it ever since. Maybe you should open it alone.

Sam and Dean glance at each other, then at Bobby and Alex.

DEAN

You guys are family... you mean a lot to both of us. I think you should stay.

Sam pulls the ribbon off and tucks it into the couch cushions then pulls the box opened. It's full of papers, photographs, a couple of files, a package of letters tied up with a ribbon. Dean pulls of a handful of photos, laughs at a young John and Mary in bell bottoms and 70's hair. Sam pulls out a file and opens it.

SAM

Its Dad's file from the Marines.

DEAN

No way...

They look through it for a second, then dig back in the box. Dean pulls out a small box, he flips it open and pulls a bit of white cotton off, then stops. His face flashes through emotions, inside is a silver charm bracelet and a two gold rings, one a plain gold band and a simple diamond ring set with three small diamonds. Sam leans over to see, then stops, realizes what he is looking at.

SAM

That's mom's...

DEAN

Ya...

Dean reaches in and pulls out the gold band, looking at it closely. It's engraved inside and reads "M.C. and J.W. Forever" Dean hands it to Sam, he reads it then hands it back to Dean, he tucks it back inside, carefully puts the cotton back on and then closes the box, holds it for a second in his hands. Sam digs in the box pulls out another hand full of photos, and papers, then laughs...

SAM

Dean's reports cards...

DEAN

Oh God!

Sam flips through them quick, reads a couple of them , laughs...

SAM

Geeze, I'm impressed, they're not that bad...

DEAN

Never mind...smartass.

ALEX

Let me see...

Alex slides over, takes some from Sam and flips through them, laughs then reads out loud...

ALEX

Needs more work in Math. Great participation in English and Gym. Math? Really? I hated Math class. Still can hardly do it.

Dean leans back on the couch, smiles at the memory, then smacks Sam in the leg.

DEAN

Mrs. Cranston...oh she was a tyrant, multiplication tables everyday...

ALEX

Oh god, don't...I failed grade 9 for Math, you had to pass it to go to High School, I got 45 out of 50.

Bobby leans back in his chair, his new shotgun over his knees, laughs at Alex.

BOBBY

Really? But don't you need lots of math to do Artillery stuff?

ALEX

Ya, and after working my ass off I managed to get it down enough to pass the entrance tests. What else have you got?

Dean leans forward and pulls another handful out of the box, old school photos. Sam comes up with a packet of letters tied together with a pink ribbon.

DEAN

Oh no, school photos! Look at the hair on Sam!

SAM

Not much difference huh? Look letters from Mom to Dad when he was in the army. Wow!

Dean leans over and shows Sam another photo, Sam grabs it and throws back his head, laughs. Dean grabs it away from him and puts it back in the pile. Alex watches them, smiles, then glances over to Bobby, he smiles too. She looks back at Sam and Dean...

ALEX

So it was a good present?

DEAN

Oh Alex, this is the best. You gave us back some memories, good ones.

SAM

Ya, we don't have too many, but this... this is something really special. Thank you so much.

Alex jumps up and gives them both a quick kiss on the cheeks then sticks her hands on her hips.

ALEX

If we're going to eat today I have to get a turkey in the oven. I'm going to go get it going...

BOBBY

No, no, you get back here...we can eat later. You have a present to open too.

Bobby shifts around, reaches behind him and pulls out a small box, then slips it into her hands. Alex looks down at it surprised, then smiles at him.

ALEX

You've already done so much for me Bobby. You didn't have to...

BOBBY

Damn right I did. Now quit your yakking and open it up.

Alex sits on the edge of Bobby's desk, and pulls the top off the box. Inside is a heavy green jade pendant on a leather thong, it's heavily carved in intricate figures, twisting and curving around each other.

BOBBY

It's a dream talisman, it's supposed to keep bad dreams away, and keep you safe.

ALEX

Oh Bobby, it's beautiful. I think it's the first piece of jewellery anybody's ever given me. I love it.

Alex runs her fingers over it, then pulls it out, slips it over her head, flips her hair out from under the thong, then she tucks it under her t-shirt against her skin. She leans over gives him a quick peck on the cheek, then jumps back up and heads for the kitchen.

SAM

Hey, we got you stuff too!

Alex comes to a stop, then spins around, looks at the two of them.

ALEX

Really? But having you guys here was enough for me, that's all I wanted.

SAM

But we wanted to get you something too...now like Bobby said, quit your yakking and come here.

Sam puts the photos back in the box and jumps up, he reaches inside his duffel bag. He smiles and then hands it to her. Alex shakes it, then smiles and perches on the arm of the couch beside him, takes the ribbon off of it. She pulls the top off then laughs...

ALEX

Hey, you really pay attention! Geeze that was one conversation ages ago...

DEAN

What is it?

ALEX

A bigger drive for the laptop, I'm running out of memory and it's been so slow, it's driving me nuts. When Sam was in the hospital I was complaining...

SAM

And smacking the side of your laptop like an old TV set.

ALEX

That was too funny. Thanks Sam, I so needed this.

Sam smiles, Alex leans forward and kisses him on the top of his head. Sam smacks Dean in the leg...

SAM

Alright your turn, let's see what you got...

DEAN

It's upstairs, I have to go get it. Just wait a minute.

Dean disappears up the stairs, there are some loud thumps.

SAM

Don't be surprised if it's a case of beer.

BOBBY

Of a case of motor oil.

They laugh, then he appears at the top of the stairs, he carries a large box. Sam and Bobby's mouths fall open, Alex turns to look at him as he walks down the stairs. Her face changes...Dean wears cargo pants and a t-shirt. He smiles a funny smile and hands her the box, shoves his hands in the pockets of the pants.

ALEX

Dean...those pants...

DEAN

Do you remember them?

ALEX

Yes, how did you ever...

DEAN

It was a fluke, pure luck. Go ahead, open it.

Alex sets the box down on the coffee table and pulls the store-made ribbon off the box, then pulls back the top, layers of tissue paper follow. Alex hesitates, not believing what she is sees. She swallows, blinks hard, then reaches inside and pulls out the dress, identical to the one she was wearing in her dream, when she was dreamwalking with Dean...she's astounded.

ALEX (almost a whisper to Dean)

How did you do this?

DEAN

I was driving down the street the other day and there it was in the window. Do you think it will fit? I made the girl in the store try it on...

Alex shakes her head, unable to say anything, holds the dress up to her body, she swallows again, then looks at him, she's really emotional.

ALEX

I can't believe you did this...I don't know what to say...and cargo pants...

DEAN

And one t-shirt...

ALEX

One t-shirt.(laughing)

DEAN

Will you wear it?

ALEX

Well...I don't want to get turkey all over it...or flour.

BOBBY

I've got an apron for that, come on Alex put it on.

Alex blushes red, then smiles, she puts the dress in the box, and takes it up the stairs. Dean watches her go. Sam clears his throat; Dean looks down at him...

SAM

Ahhh, I was here for that whole conversation, but I don't understand anything that either one of you said.

BOBBY

You're not the only one...

DEAN

One day maybe Alex will tell you...

SAM

Will she tell us about the cargo pants too?

DEAN

I dunno, you'll have ask her. Guys, Alex...has scars, bad ones...

SAM

So don't ask, right?

DEAN

Ya, be nice. I'm surprised she's even putting it on...

BOBBY

Your not the only one. (beat) Damn...

Bobby's voice fades away, his attention all on the stairs behind Dean. Dean turns around and stops, Sam peeks around him to look. Alex is on the stairs, the dress fits perfectly, she's put a cardigan on over top and she looks smoking hot. She blushes, then rubs her arms self-consciously, before she slowly makes her way down to them. She stops in front of Dean, they both stare at each other, oblivious to Sam and Bobby.

ALEX

It's beautiful, but I felt naked in only one layer...

DEAN

Me too. You look amazing...

Alex and Dean look at each other, not saying anything. Sam quirks his eyebrows at Bobby, who smiles at him.

BOBBY

Alex, damn girl, I've been an idgit!

Alex tears her eyes away from Dean's and looks over to Bobby who has stood up. She puzzled, and a little shy...

ALEX

Why?

BOBBY

I should have kept you all for myself and never invited these two over here.

SAM

Your mistake, our gain. Alex you look...incredible...there's a woman under all those layers.

ALEX

Ya, I guess so. Now we had better get into the kitchen or nobody is going to eat today.

Alex grabs Dean's hand and drags him into the kitchen; Sam and Bobby make faces at each other, behind Dean's back, then follow them into the kitchen.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN – MIDNIGHT

Alex slips silently through the kitchen, over to the door and puts her boots down, then starts to slip her feet into them. A sound (OS), makes her jump, she turns to see, then relaxes, Dean sits at the table with a drink.

ALEX

Can't sleep?

DEAN

No, you neither?

ALEX

No, can't settle, my brain just keeps running in overdrive. How long have you been up?

DEAN

Well I haven't exactly been to bed yet. Where are you going? for a drive?

ALEX

Naw, no drive, not till the hex bags are done. We still have to figure out how the demons are tracking us.

Alex shifts a minute, looking uncomfortable, holds an old gray army blanket in her arms...she shoves her other foot in her boot, then turns to Dean with a funny look on her face.

ALEX

When I can't sleep sometimes...I go look at the stars. Do you wanna come?

Dean's lips twitch, and he tries not to smile at her, but doesn't succeed, finally he smiles at her.

DEAN

Stars? as in constellations...

ALEX

Don't laugh at me, I'll put you on your ass. Come on, it's cold so the sky will be completely clear...and it's not as stupid as it sounds.

DEAN

Do you think that's a good idea with demons lurking around?

Alex lifts the blanket a little and pulls her jacket back to expose her knife belt with the two Kukri hanging off. Dean takes a look, then pulls his Colt out of the back of his waistband and checks it. He stuffs it back in and stands up.

DEAN

Sure why not, let's go star gaze. But if Paris Hilton shows up I'm leaving.

Alex laughs then shoulders her way out the door, Dean follows her out.

ALEX

I highly doubt Paris Hilton would be anywhere near South Dakota...

DEAN

You'd be surprised where she turns up.

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - DRIVEWAY – CONTINUOUS

Alex steps out into the driveway and walks away to the other side of the yard, gazes up at the millions of stars spread across the sky. Dean follows her, doesn't look up till he gets over to where she stops, then looks up.

DEAN

Holy crap! Look at them...

ALEX

Aren't they beautiful...

DEAN

Yah, there are so many.

ALEX

Haven't you ever looked up before? All the time you spend outside I'd think you'd notice them...

Alex leans against the trunk of Bobby's car, then swings the blanket around her, wraps it around her shoulders. Dean comes over to stand beside her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

DEAN

No, I'm usually looking for the thing ready to jump on me, thanks.

ALEX

Touche. You should get in the blanket with me, it gets cold fast. Do want to know their names?

DEAN

Sure, tell me couple.

Alex throws the blanket around his shoulders, and pulls it around him, then turns her back to him and snuggles back against his chest, then pulls his arms and the blanket around her waist. Dean's eyebrows pop up a bit when Alex snuggles into him, then he smiles a small smile and wraps the blanket around them a little neater.

ALEX

Okay, that right there is the Big Dipper, and that is the Little Dipper, Cassiopeia and that one is my favourite. Orion.

Alex smiles, as she points out the groups.

DEAN

Why is it your favourite?

Dean's lips almost brush Alex's ear, his face is so close to her. Alex turns her head to glance up at him, smiles.

ALEX

He was a hunter, and he was in love with Artemis, the huntress, but she was bound by a rule that she had to remain a virgin forever. So...Orion was either seduced by another woman, or he tried to seduce Artemis, either way she killed him, accidentally, in anger. Zeus felt so bad, that he took Orion and made him into a constellation so he would always be with her.

DEAN

That sucks. She needs someone to kick her ass for that one.

ALEX

But she had responsibilities, it wasn't just about what she wanted, and there were rules, and problems, and she couldn't give it all up.

Dean considers what she's saying.

DEAN

I get that. Is that why you came back? Responsibilities?

ALEX

I came back for a couple reasons. Maybe one day I'll tell you about them.

Alex smiles, leans back against him, relaxed, content, she can't see the emotions on Dean's face.

DEAN

You could tell me now.

ALEX

But then you wouldn't have any reason to hang around. You'd know all my secrets and there wouldn't be anything left to wonder about.

Dean snorts and looks up at the stars and smiles.

DEAN

So you're going to go back hunting? Do you think that's a good idea to go alone?

Alex watches the stars for a second, then smiles and looks down the driveway into the dark.

ALEX

Well it's what I do best. I've always hunted alone.

DEAN

Maybe you should stick with Sam and me for a little while. Till you get the rust worked out.

Alex smiles into the dark and then glances up at him.

ALEX

I might just take you up on that offer. It's sad, I always wondered if I died out there hunting who would notice I was gone. Nobody anymore.

DEAN

Wrong. I told you Sam, Bobby, me we would all miss you.

Alex jerks her head around and looks up at him and frowns.

ALEX

You never said that? When?

Dean thinks for a second, then realizes it was while they were dreamwalking. He glances up at the sky and then back down again.

DEAN

I forgot, it was when we were dreamwalking.

Alex looks up at him, her eyes narrow. He glances down at her and catches the look on her face.

DEAN

What?

ALEX

There is something else you're not telling me.

Dean glances around the yard and then up at the sky. Alex watches him, he opens his mouth like he's going to tell her and then stops and looks down at her.

ALEX

Don't lie. I'd rather hear all the bad stuff.

Dean does a double take and looks at her, then back out to the stars.

DEAN

I lie to everybody, even stupid things, but it's because I'm trying to protect them.

ALEX

I read body language, and lips, and I can kick your ass.

Dean laughs and then looks out to the horizon and sighs.

DEAN

Do you remember your favourite spot? Here at Bobby's house?

Alex nods faintly.

DEAN

You took me there and told me what you always dreamed of having... a cabin on the lake, kids, a family. You kissed me.

Alex blushes faintly and looks away from him for a second.

ALEX

Was I any good at it?

Dean smiles and nods his head.

DEAN

Well, you know, I could probably teach you a couple things.

Alex laughs, and elbows him in the ribs and spins away with the blanket. Dean gasps and holds his stomach, then looks up at her and laughs.

DEAN

Hey, come back here! It's cold!

Alex laughs and runs into the house and locks the door behind her. Dean runs up and knocks on the glass.

DEAN

Hey! lemme in its freezing out here!

Alex laughs and shakes her head through the window.

ALEX

No way! You need to cool off honey!

Alex disappears into the house; Dean leans against the door frame. A few seconds later he hears a thump above his head and looks up at the roof of the porch. He smiles to himself then smirks and climbs up on the porch railing and disappears onto the roof.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - UPSTAIRS BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Dean slowly climbs into the bedroom window and glances around. Alex's dress is carefully laid across the foot of her bed; her clothes are carefully folded on a chair. The door is opened to the hallway.

Alex walks in and stops in her tracks, Dean lounges casually on her bed, then smiles and climbs casually to his feet. Alex raises her eyebrows at him and folds her arms across her chest; Dean eyes her up and down. Alex is dressed in her boxers and a t-shirt.

DEAN

So, like I was saying...

ALEX

So, I don't need lessons, smartass.

Dean steps a little closer and smiles.

DEAN

Well maybe I could use a couple.

Alex's eyebrows pop up again, and she laughs at the floor, then looks back up at him.

ALEX

Oh I could school you in a lot of topics, but not tonight.

Dean glances around the room and steps closer, then runs his finger down her bare forearm, and makes slow circles over the back of her hand.

DEAN

So, you didn't say never.

Alex smiles up at him, then lightening quick she grabs his hand and spins around behind him and yanks his arm up behind his back. Dean jerks up on his toes to relieve the pressure on his shoulder. Alex shoves him out the door and releases him when he reaches the hallway. He turns around to say something and Alex grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a very passionate kiss. He groans as she kisses him, then she breaks away and gives him a push backwards, and shuts the door in his face. Dean stands there for a minute and watches the door then steps back.

DEAN

Damn!

He slowly walks down the hallway and glances back at the door, then disappears into his room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**The next story will be posted separately as "Script 4 Supernatural..." working title to date is "Spring Fever"**_ _**keep your eyes out for it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow fans! Since these "Chapters" are really separate stand-alone stories unto themselves, I've decided to post them as completely separate stories. Each one will have a common name like "Supernatural Script 1 or 2..." and then the story/chapter title.

The tentative list of stories so far is 1. "Spill No Blood"; 2. "Alex in Wonderland"; 3. "Something to Give Thanks For." 4. Untitled work in progress 5. "Spring Fever." 6. "Vacation from Hell." 7. "Woman Who Laughs." 8. "Psalms 19:3"

There is plenty of room for more especially between "Woman Who Laughs" and "Psalms 19:3" so don't be surprised if the list changes considerably. ALSO! Like our beloved Eric K and Sera G. I leave you little "Easter Eggs" and ironic twists, so look for them! Did anybody pick up that one of Dean's line in "Spill No Blood" says something like "When did the nasties get all Dr. Moreau?" Well if you're a fan of the book/movies "The Island of Dr. Moreau" you should remember that the Laws of the island the man-animals had to recite was: "We are Men, we spill no blood." Hence the title of the story, also pretty ironic when you consider that the story starts off with vampires and ends with Alex bleeding to death...or did she?

So go search up my name Dragonladylewis or the title "Alex in Wonderland" and see what happens to Alex and Dean! XOXOXOXO

The majority of these were written last year and are actual scripts and are registered with WGAE and are copywrite protected as such. Please enjoy them but be warned any copyright infringement will be frowned upon.


End file.
